


I /Love/ Puppets....

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is scared of puppets, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i will fight you on this, not many but enought, spoilers for the recent video, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Okay so… i decided to write out a snake scared of puppets, idk. just let it happen.spoilers for the newest video.





	I /Love/ Puppets....

**Author's Note:**

> the scream Thomas made when Patton changed wasn't only Thomas Deceit was there too, because after that they all got very honest, well Logan is stubborn so even if Deceit wasn't there he was ignoring it

 

Deceit was sprawled on the couch in the mind space, eyes closed, he was considering popping up in the video the others were currently filming. Until he found a good time he made his best to try and keep Thomas from revealing to much of that bad wrap and the stuff Patton continued to bring up before the video really started.

He had to keep Thomas’s image perfect.

Deceit watched the others through Thomas eyes to make sure the others didn’t say anything to bad.

He was okay even if he was very confused when Patton shouted puppets and didn’t think much of it until Patton suddenly changed into one. the scream that left Thomas and his own lungs was genuine and he instantly returned to the mind place to not see that anymore. he was sprawled in a heap on the floor as he panted for breath that had startled him way worse than he though.

He was distantly aware of Thomas denying being scared by the puppet.

Deceit had manage to calm down and was now sprawled on the couch again scrolling through social media, gloves discarded on the table next to his hat.

the sound of the others sinking up and appearing made him glance up Roman was fixing his clothes and Virgil and Patton looked content, Deceit let his eyes fall on Logan and the moment he saw the robot puppet he screamed throwing his phone in the direction of it as he fell of the couch and scrambled to hide behind Patton who was closest.

He vaguely heard a thunk as the phone hit Logan on the shoulder.

a long awkward silence followed. Patton sent a look at the others before he looked back behind the scaly side.

  “You okay there kiddo?”

  “You threw your phone at me?” Logan asked trying to pic up the device but struggling with the robot claws. “Virgil… i require assistance…” he huffed and Virgil moved over to pic up the phone but also giving Logan a look as if to ask if he needed help with more than just the phone.

  “ **Puppets.** ” Deceit bit out holding Patton’s light blue polo in a death grip while hiding his face in the cat hoodie.

Roman blinked.

  “Yes? our resident snake.” Roman said with a grin. “A lot more fun that i thought it would be.”

  “I  ** _love_**  puppets.” Deceit hissed. 

  “Oh?!” Virgil said with a startled noise “I thought you were just lying about that! fuck.” he turned to Logan and with a snap of his fingers managed to change Logan back to normal, the logical side was sitting on the floor, but he sighed in relief looking at his hands.

  “As useful being a puppet may be, I rather stay normal.” he huffed as he got back to his feet.

  “See kiddo, the puppets are gone.” Patton said reaching back to pat Deceit on the shoulder.

Deceit peeked over Patton’s shoulder and when he saw Logan being normal again he slowly let go of Patton and cleared his throat.

  “It’s not like i’m scared or anything. I- you just startled me.” Deceit said trying and failing to regain his composure. Virgil squinted at him.

  “There is nothing wrong with being afraid of puppets.” he said as he handed the phone back to the side. “Patton is scared of spiders and we don’t belittle him for it, Roman is scared of rejection.”

  “Not true!” Roman shouted

  “Logan is scared of the unknown and i hate flying.” Virgil said giving Deceit a look. the deceitful side pursed his lips and looked away.

  “For being the puppet master it is pretty ironic that he’s afraid of puppets.” Logan said in a thought ful tone. earning a hiss from both Deceit and Virgil.

  “Logan, be nice.” Patton scolded.

  “I was just stating-” Deceit sighed and sat down on the couch again.

  “Just leave it.” he huffed, clearly a bit embarrassed about the whole ordeal.


End file.
